Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 1) (LAoPtS)
Plot Ash and his friends continue on to May’s next Contest. May is excited in that she needs one more Ribbon in order to get into the Kanto Grand Festival. Brock is excited that he gets to revisit Pewter City, while Ash is preparing for the Battle Pyramid. They reach a cliff edge and look out to the mountain range. They notice the Swablu and Altaria flying off as an aurora suddenly appears, something Max knows is amiss. Pikachu starts emitting electricity, not feeling well. The Swablu and Altaria flock fly blindly as Ash tries to bring out Swellow, but its Poké Ball fails to deploy. None of May's or Brock's Balls work. Max pulls out the PokéNav, which is also down. They notice Solana nearby as she tries to help the Pokémon. Solana uses her Capture Styler to capture an Altaria. It uses Refresh to help the other Swablu and Altaria, getting them to safety. Solana points out that geomagnetic irregularities have been present, which explains the anomalies. The Capture Styler worked because it is sealed against electromagnetism. Pikachu notices something as they spot a Deoxys emerging from a portal. Max locks eyes with Deoxys, experiencing a vision as it retreats into a portal. Solana leads the group to a nearby Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy mentions to Solana that the computer system is disabled to the point of not being able to boot up. The presence of Deoxys is suspected to be the cause as the events have been going on for a week. Solana mentions that it happened before at LaRousse City where Professor Lund mentioned that it appeared via a Meteorite. Nurse Joy mentions that a meteorite crashed in the mountains ten years ago. They want to find the meteorite as Nurse Joy gets a map. Max wants to go with Solana to see Deoxys, but Solana declines since it is dangerous. Joy hands Solana the map as Team Rocket overhears, wanting to get Deoxys for the Boss, thinking about another boss fantasy. Team Rocket follows Solana. Solana notices Plusle being affected by the geomagnetic disturbance as she approaches a cave. Solana notices Max following as Ash and his friends find Max. Solana lets them follow as Brock takes the geomagnetic scanner. The group heads into the cave as Team Rocket follows. Brock mentions the scanner’s status as Max pushes ahead. The geomagnetic disturbance suddenly disappears, the scanner pointing out all clear. However, Solana believes it is intermittent. Max gets impatient and presses ahead, noticing a Miltank. Solana uses the Styler to capture Miltank. The group finds the meteorite. Another disturbance fires up as Deoxys appears atop the meteorite. Pikachu is severely affected the disturbance, same with Plusle, as Deoxys switches to Attack Form, firing Psycho Boost. Everyone dodges as Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, but Deoxys switches to Defense Form to protect. Solana decides to use her Styler to capture Deoxys, but it must be in Normal Form. Deoxys switches to Normal Form and she makes her move, but it quickly changes to Speed Form and dodges. Max hears Deoxys trying to talk as it switches to Normal. She tries again, but it switches to Defense and resists the Styler. Max looks into its eyes as it fires another Psycho Boost, everyone dodging. Team Rocket arrives and Meowth points out that Deoxys in pain. Deoxys flies around as Solana's Styler points out Deoxys is in pain, but from an unknown reason. Solana has Miltank use Heal Bell to help Deoxys, the Pokémon switching to Normal Forme. The geomagnetic disturbance level goes down as she attempts another capture, but Deoxys switches to Defense form to resist, trying to speak again. It attacks with Psycho Boost, sending everyone flying. Miltank runs off as Team Rocket shows up and recite their motto. Deoxys appears behind them and sends everyone but Meowth running. Meowth tries to talk to Deoxys as Max climbs up onto the meteorite to Deoxys. Meowth can't understand Deoxys as it emits a Safeguard around the meteorite and the three. Deoxys takes over Meowth and uses it as a translator, mentioning that it is scared. Max tries to probe Deoxys as he plans to listen. An image of a meteorite appears in Max’s mind as Deoxys mentions how cold and scared it was during the space flight. Deoxys takes Meowth and Max through the portal, disappearing into another dimension. Major events * Ash and his friends meet up with Pokémon Ranger Solana again and encounter the Mythical Pokémon Deoxys.